The Pulverizer
"The Pulverizer" ''is the 16th episode of Season 1 of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. It premiered on February 15th, 2013. ''"They finally leveled the playing field, only to be fooled again." Official Description The Turtles meet their first fanboy when a teenage wannabe hero decides to fight crime and dress up as "The Pulverizer." Plot The gang takes Donnie's newest creation,Leatherhead's tricked out broken down subway car dubbed the "Shellraiser", for a ride around town, but their adventure quickly takes a turn for the worse when they meet "The Pulverizer", their first ever fanboy and wannabe "superhero", whom has decided to fight crime wearing a costume that bears the turtles' likeness. He has some pretty good lines of banter but it seems that the banter is all he's got going for him. He proves to both the turtles and the Purple Dragons that he's not the best fighter. The turtles decide to help him out and defeat most of the Purple Dragons, but Fong escapes with some of the technology they stole. The Pulverizer tries to talk to them, but Raph tells him to stop his vigilante crime-fighting. Unfortunately, they accidentally bring him to the lair (because his bandanna tails got caught into the door), where he reveals how he knows about their existence. During their fight with Baxter Stockman months ago, he happened to be at his window watching them. At first, they don't seem to mind him that much, but then he starts messing around in their lair, which annoys them, mainly Donnie. He happens to notice a piece of the Kraang technology and mentions that the Purple Dragons were stealing the same tech. The turtles all realize that Stockman must be behind the robbery, as he is the only one they know who would know what to do with such technology. Leo, Raph and Mikey decide to go find Stockman, leaving Donnie with the Pulverizer. While Donnie works on the Shellraiser, the Pulverizer decides to practice with his Bo. Donnie gets annoyed with him, but he decides to show him how to properly use it. Not long after, he decides to train him, but he fails for the most part. However, the Pulverizer disturbs Splinter by rolling into his room. Splinter not happy that there's a strange human in the lair and even less thrilled to hear Donnie is training him. Donnie points out that Pulverizer is going to put himself in danger no matter what Donnie does so Donnie feels he needs to teach him enough fighting skills so that he won't get hurt. Splinter allows Donnie to train him as long he takes full responsibility for him. In the city, the others find Stockman and face off against the mutated Xever Montes, with his robotic legs perfected using reverse-engineered Kraang technology. They aren't intimidated by him at first and Mikey nicknames him "Fishface", but after he beats Mikey with a single kick, they realize what they're up against. Raphael avoids the legs and pins him down, but Fishface delivers a venomous bite. Leo fights a losing battle against Fishface while Mikey calls Donnie. Donnie asks the Pulverizer to drive the Shellraiser while he mixes up the antidote. When they get closer to the building, they encounter a roadblock. The Pulverizer suggests that they find a different route, but Donnie forces him to jump the block and crash through the wall. They arrive just after Fishface beats Leo and Mikey, and give Raph the antidote, but the lead casing on the power cell is broken and is leaking an energy signature that the Kraang can use to find it. All five of them get into the Shellraiser, but are soon detected by the Kraang. Raph, Mikey and Donnie try their best to fend them off, but they crash into a wall soon after. The turtles fight the Kraang outside, but the Pulverizer stays inside just as the power cell is stolen. He tries to get it back and defeat the Kraang with a leg-lock move Donnie taught him earlier, but he fails miserably. Donnie manages to get away from the fight, but he's torn between getting the power cell back or saving the Pulverizer. Naturally, he chooses the latter, letting the Kraang escape with the power cell. The Pulverizer apologizes for messing things up, but Donnie admits it wasn't entirely his fault as it was Donnie's idea to jump the ShellRaiser through the wall which broke the Cell's containment glass. However, Donnie tells Pulverizer that he can't continue training him. The Pulverizer takes this well and promises to keep training on his own. Because the power cell was stolen, the Turtles must manually push the Shell Raiser back into the sewers. Raph asks Donnie if he left the parking brake on, which he denies, but it turns out he actually did. Splinter's Wisdom "A Teacher must be ready to accept responsibility for the student, especially if he is... a doofus." DebutsEdit * The Pulverizer * The Shell Raiser Production Trivia * If you look closely on Donnie's toolbox, it says "MIKEY, DO NOT TOUCH". Errors * While Leo was saying "That is the perfect name!" about the Shell Raiser's new name, Raph's eyes are both in awkward positions. * When Donnie is showing Timothy how to properly spin the Bo, a slight flicker error occurs. Just before he lets Timothy take the staff after demonstrating, a single frame shows the staff going blurry one last time even though he was clearly holding it still (his hands don't move). * When Donnie injects Raph with the cure to Fishface's venom, Raph's sclera and pupils return from the 2D blue & yellow "crazy" effect but his iris doesn't. When he gets up, green is around his pupils so his iris suddenly had returned. Gallery